In WO 00/35803, a tapping apparatus is described for dispensing beverage, in particular carbonated beverage. This tapping apparatus comprises a container with an inner space in which the beverage is received and which is provided with dispensing means for dispensing the beverage. A pressure control device is included in the inner space of the container and is provided with a compartment in which a gas is included under excess pressure. A driving means is provided which automatically operates a shut-off of said compartment on the basis of pressure changes in the inner space of the container, for supply to the inner space when the pressure therein drops below a desired level. In NL 1012921, a comparable apparatus is described, wherein means are provided for activating the pressure control device within the inner space.
With these known apparatuses, the pressure of the beverage in the inner space is automatically controlled. Each time the pressure in the inner space is reduced, for instance in that beverage is dispensed, gas is supplied for returning the pressure to be desired level. However, such a pressure control device can be relatively expensive. Such a pressure control device can further be susceptible to malfunction, so that risk exists that no more gas is supplied, also when not all beverage has been dispensed yet.
From practice, tapping apparatuses are known with which from the outside, gas under pressure is supplied. For instance, a CO2 bottle can be connected via a gas duct to a beer keg, while an expensive and complicated pressure control is included in the gas duct for reducing the gas pressure. However, this is a relatively complicated and expensive installation, both in build-up and purchase and in use, which, furthermore, can hardly be moved, if at all. Also, tapping apparatuses are known with which, on the dispensing means, a manually operated pump is provided with which air can be pumped into the inner space, in order to pressurize the beverage. With such a tapping apparatus however, the quality of the beverage is a relatively rapidly affected by, especially, oxygen in the air, and, optionally, by contaminations entrained by the air from the surroundings. Furthermore, this requires great efforts from the user and the pressure can only be poorly controlled.
In EP 1003686, a tapping apparatus is described wherein a bag-in-container type container can be placed, while the tapping apparatus is provided with an air pump with which air can be introduced between the container and the inner “bag”. With this, the inner bag is pressurized and the beverage can be dispensed. Thus, contamination or other harmful effects to the beverage by the air are prevented. Such a tapping apparatus requires an appliance for dispensing the beverage and, furthermore, the use of the tapping apparatus is limited to locations where electricity is available.
The object of the invention is to provide a tapping apparatus which solves at least one of the above-mentioned drawbacks or limitations of the known tapping apparatuses, or offers an improvement relative to at least one of those apparatuses.